Choices
by DramaQu33nAl3rt
Summary: A very special Jellicle has to choose between The tribe flirt or the Boy who Lived. But there is an interference.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystic Love**

**A small, tanned girl. 12 years old. Born on the day the moon shines bright****.**

**Bella woke up in her small bed. The sun shone through the window, unusual for winter-time. She quietly grumbled to herself, aware that her villages' nurse was awake next door. She walked out of her room to a **

**quiet house, which frightened her. Usually her 'mother' was bustling around, fussing over her patients. After a recent attack, she wasn't taking any chances.**

**THE EVENING BEFORE**

**"Poor Alonzo. Big gash down face."**

**"What's gonna happen to the others, mother?" Bella's' skin crawled at the thought of some of her friends being hurt.**

**"They're going to be alright... I hope."**

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

**"Now, quickly change. You'll have to walk to school today. You can't run in the state you're in." Bella moaned then spun. She was now wearing a school uniform and carrying a rucksack.**

**"Right, when will you be back from the tribe tonight, Mother?"**

**"After 12. Remember, you promised Tugger you would go hunting with him. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, don't let him do anything...inappropriate and have fun."**

**"Wait, so be mature? What about the fun part?" she quickly kissed her mothers cheek, "Sorry to admit it, Jenny but you're boring." She quickly ran out. While jogging to school she suddenly fell to the ground. She turned to find out what she had tripped over and saw a black and tan cat. She smiled as the cat twisted around her legs and purred.**

**"Tugger, stop flirting with her! You're supposed to helping to find the herbs Jelly wants!" A red and black cat came over, hips swinging. "Hey Bella."**

**"Hey Bomba. I thought-"**

**"He was my mate, yes. I guess Jenny didn't tell you about our divorce." Bomba walked into and alley, followed by Tugger and Bella, who started looking round, worried if any of her human friends were around. After walking into the dark, gloomy alley way, the two cats turned and turned into half-cat half-human creatures called Jellicles.**

**"He started acting like a pollicle after the last attack and started to annoy me. And I also found out one of his secrets." She smirked at Tugger's face.**

**"You dare tell anyone I'll-"**

**Bella interrupted. "You'll what, Tugger? Flirt with her? Try to mate with her? I already know you like me. Why do you think I'm..." she stopped and looked at her watch. "Oh everlasting cat, I'm gonna be late for school! Wanna run with me?"**

**"Sure. I've never seen inside a human school before." Tugger imagined all the teenage girls fawning over him, just like the kittens in the junkyard.**

**"We'll run with you but we can't go inside. We need to get these herbs back to Jellylorum or she'll kill us."**

**As Tugger moaned Bella turned into a cat and ran towards the school, unaware someone was watching her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After running to school Bella-Tiana ran into a bush outside of the school gates. After emerging as a human, she stroked both of the other cats. She started walking towards the school. Unbeknown to her, a pair of bright green eyes was still watching her.**

**INSIDE BELLA'S BAG**

**As Tugger tried not to squirm, he was thinking over his plans. He had just sneaked into Bella's bag, leaving Bomba fuming over his immatureness. God, she was getting annoying. He could hear the chatter outside the bag. Talking, laughing and giggling. Obviously they were Bell's friends. Then, a boy's voice came into hearing range.**

**"Careful guys, the ManBearPigs' coming this ways. Oi! Where do you think you're going you little whore?" The voice was deep and mocking. He fumed in rage.**

**"Just shut the fuck up, Luke. Anyway, I'm going to form. Where are you going, back to Nathans bed?" Tugger knew it was Bella's voice but it sounded different in someway.**

**"Mollie! Stop annoying the boys and get to form!" A loud female voice boomed out and hurt his ears.**

**OUTSIDE THE BAG**

**Bella's head perked up at the sound of her human name. Her jellicle name was ridiculed as they all thought she had a mental disorder. She turned and faced her head of year, Miss Taylor, the meanest, bitchiest teacher in the school. "They are with me until they have run 7 laps of the cross-country track. Or would you like to do 20 laps?" Bella smiled sweetly and replied**

**"Yes, I would love to Miss, just as long as the boys have to do 20 laps as well." All the boys groaned as Miss Taylor nodded.**

**"Mollie wouldn't be able to do that many, anyway. She's too fat." Luke sniggered as Bella turned red.**

**AT THE CROSS-COUNTRY TRACK**

**"Go on! Get running!" After Miss Taylor said to go Luke said**

**"Miss, as we are gentlemen we will let Mollie go first." All the boys laughed but they stopped when they heard Bella laughing.**

**"Oh thank you, fine gentlemen, for allowing me to prove that you lot can't run 20 laps." Suddenly she turned and back flipped towards the playing field, leaving the boys and Miss Taylor gobsmacked. "Come on, boys! I want to prove you wrong!" Bella shouted as the boys, looking angry, sprinted after her.**

**IN BELLA'S BAG (AGAIN)**

**After an hour, Tugger got hot and sweaty, which wasn't good for his mane. He crawled out of the bag and stretched. He heard the door open and as he looked up a girl who stared at him like he was a rat. As she screamed and ran out, Tugger climbed back into Bella's bag. He heard a female teacher say to the girl**

**"Isobel, there's no cat in here. Are you sure you wasn't imagining it?"**

**"No, it was defiantly here, Miss. Mollie probably smuggled it in here this morning. She's such a freak." Tugger could hear the girl called Isobel sigh.**

**"Well, where is she?" At that moment, Mollie walked through the door.**

**"Hi, Miss Murray. Isobel. I have just absolutely owned the boys at running. I did 20 laps of the-"**

**"Shut up, you freak! Where's the cat?" shouted Isobel.**

**IN THE CHANGING ROOMS**

**Mollie frowned.**

**"What cat?" she asked, confused.**

**"Isobel thinks that you smuggled a cat in school this morning. Did you?"**

**"Of course she did! She's obsessed with cats." Spat Isobel.**

**"Isobel shut up and get to your lessons!" Miss Taylor walked in and saw the two girls staring at each other in hatred. "Oh, Mollie, I owe you 10 merits. What's going on?"**

**"Thank you Miss Taylor and apparently I have smuggled a cat into school." She glared at Isobel who stared right back.**

**"She did! I'm not lying! I never-"**

**"That is a lie and you know it! You always lie!" Mollie screamed.**

**"Well, check her bag then! You'll see I'm not lying."**

**"Tugger" Mollie whispered.**

**"What was that?" asked Miss Murray.**

**"I said bugger Miss Murray and I hope you'll excuse my language.**

**Mollie, knowing Tugger probably snuck into her bag, sent Tugger a mind-message.**

**_'Tugger, can you hear me?'_**

**_'Yeah. That Isobel is such a bitch.'_**

**_'When you get out, sit flat on the floor and look cute. Don't come anywhere near me until I coax you over'_**

**Miss Taylor looked at Mollie, who's eyes had glazed over.**

**"Mollie?" she asked, scared that she was about to faint.**

**"Sorry Miss, zoned out for a minute there. Check my bag if you want." **

**Miss Taylor walked over and opened the bag and out popped a cat.**

**"I knew it!" shouted Isobel and ran out to tell her friends.**

**"Mollie, what is that?" asked Miss Taylor, enraged at her.**

**Mollie calmly replied,**

**"It's a cat Miss Taylor. Obviously not a stray, as he's wearing a collar." She coaxed Tugger over, who obviously obeyed. Before Miss Taylor could interrupt, Mollie said,**

**"He's a Maine Coone, hence the mane, which is ruffled quite a bit," Tugger immediately started licking his mane back to normal as Mollie chuckled, "He is about 13 to 14 cat years, which is about 16 human years. He has been in a fight with another cat, either an enemy or a mate and when I say mate I mean like a cat husband. He must have smelt my chicken-salad cupcakes." Both Miss Taylor and Miss Murray's faces were disgusted.**

**"Chicken-salad cupcakes?! That is absolutely disgusting! How can you eat them?!"**

**"They're not real cupcakes." Mollie said calmly and brought out a container. "They're little chicken-salad balls in cupcake cases with a lovely cheese icing-like sauce in the top. They really are quite delicious." She smiled and brought one out and gave it to Tugger, who quietly ate it. He looked up and meowed softly. She put out her hand and Tugger walked up it and wrapped around her neck, like a scarf. "I'll take him outside now. Please tell Isobel she was wrong that I snuggled him in and that she shouldn't be afraid of him as he is cute and fluffy and really quite harmless." As the teachers stood there, gobsmacked at the explanation she had given, she walked out the back. Once the door shut,**

**"What the hell did you think you were doing?! They could have found me out! They could have kicked me out! Why did you do that?" she screamed as she dropped the purring Tugger on the hard floor.**

**"Ow! I just wanted to see what you do everyday, how great you are in all your lessons, how all the kids are your friends. But they're not. They treat you like dirt. They hurt you, your heart. But know this. I will never hurt you, Bella. I promise." Tugger turned into a Jellicle and hugged Mollie, who was shaking and sobbing into his fur as he squeezed her tighter.**

**Isobel looked on at the scene, at Mollie, who was sobbing, and at the weird human-cat man hugging her. What had she done to her?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! As this is a Potter/Cats fanfic there obviously needs to be a Jellicle animagus...Choose who!  
Bella:  
Tugger:  
Coricopat:  
Etcetera:  
Victoria:  
Misto/Quaxo:  
Which Animagus?!  
Dire wolf:  
Kitsune:  
Unipeg(Unicorn/Pegasus):  
White fox:  
Grim:  
OR...  
Do you want all of them to be animagi? This story is when Harry and Hermione are together. My first idea was to have Harry and Bella both dire wolves and Hermione a kitsune. Ron is included soon! BYE!  
Bella and Tugger walked into the forest and went strait to the river.  
"Go on. Catch us some fish." Tugger said to Bella.  
"What? Why can't you do it?!" she asked Tugger, annoyed he was being a wimp.  
"Because, my mane will get ruffled."  
"If you haven't noticed, oh maney one, I also have a mane and it is fluffier than yours and needs more care. You catch 1 fish, that's all, and I'll catch the rest." She walked off, not even waiting for his answer. Tugger sighed and turned to face the river. "Caught any yet?" Bella said behind him, throwing about ten large rats at him. Tugger's jaw dropped.  
"How did you catch 10 rats in about 30 seconds?" he shouted. Bella smiled.  
"I actually caught 13 but i ate the others. I know where they all live. Then you just become human, stick your hand in, grab as many tails as you can then turn cat and kill them. I only kill as many as I need. I don't kill the kids. I also leave a bit of this in their water supply," She held up a small perfume bottle.  
"What the hell is that?" Tugger asked through a mouthful of rat.  
"It makes them horny. It's like...rat viagra."  
"What's viagra?" Tugger quiried. Bella's eyes widened.  
"Ask Munkus. I'm not sure it should be me telling you." She said. "Come on. My turn. I'll show you how to really catch fish."  
As Tugger watched her for another hour until she stopped.  
"Right, you are officially a legend. You've caught a total of..1...8...24...59... 157 fish in an hour."  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to get that many. What time do the tribe usually go out to hunt?" she asked.  
"About an hour from now. Why?  
"Well we're not going to eat all this fish. Why not save them the trouble of hunting?"  
"Yes, but how are we-" Before Tugger could finish Bella clicked her fingers and the fish were in a bag.  
"Hey Bella, what've yew got in da bag? The rest ov aaahr paymun'?" asked Mungo, who emerged from the shadows with Teazer.  
"No, I caught too many fish so I-We decided to give the rest to the tribe, to save you stupid toms from hunting." She smirked, clicked her fingers again and in her hand was a bag. Rumple grabbed it and opened it but her smile dissapeared.  
"We're a pheasan' shor',Bella. Where's da uvver one?" she asked, confused.  
"You need to do me a job first. Can you get me matrerials like cotton, thread, small lamps? I know a good place for a den that needs some working on. Just don't tell anyone and don't steal anything from anyone in the tribe. O.K? Then I'll give you the fattest, biggest pheasant out of them all." By the time she had finished the calico's were drooling.  
"Deal." They shook hands.  
"Right, lets go give the tribe the rest of the fish, and isn't this yours Teazer?" asked bella, who was holding up Teazers pearls.  
"Oi!" Teazer shouted and snatched them back. Tugger took Bella's hand and they walked with Teazer and Mungo to the junkyard.

"Come on, it's time to go hunti-" Alonzo stopped as four figures walked into the junkyard. He relaxed when he saw it was just Teazer, Mungo, Tugger and a queen.  
"Hey Tugger, what's in the bag?" shouted Pouncvil, jealous that his friend came home with a beautiful queen. Black and white, fluffy mane. White and black head fur. Two different coloured eyes. Who was she?  
"It's fish and rats that I caught while hunting." the queen said shyly. She smiled at the tom's expressions.  
"Why are you bringing it here, though? And who are you?" asked Tumblebrutus quietly, staring at this queen's beautiful figure.  
"Hey, eyes up soldier." she said playfully. Tumble growled flirtily back. So she was a female version of Tugger. Great. "No I am not a female version of Tugger. Well, not all the time." she said, shocking him. Alonzo stared into her eyes. Her right, which was purple, and her left, which was orange with silver in. Beautiful.  
"What's your name?"  
"Bella-Tiana Somiforn. Most people call me Bella." she smiled sweetly. "I just wanted you guys to have a break for once. There's trout, salmon and cod then rats, mice, chicken and turkey." she smiled as the toms jaws dropped.  
"You caught all that?" asked Plato, astounded a queen could even do that. Bella scowled.  
"Don't think queens are as powerful as toms? Bring it." she hissed at Plato, making him laugh.  
"I could beat a queen anytime I wanted." he sniggered.  
"Ok, I'll make you a deal. First on the floor loses. I win, you have to...hmmm..." Rumple whispered into her ear. She smiled wickedly. "Good one, Teazer. You have to be my slave for the day. You win, you pick."  
"You get to be my queenfriend for the week. Including kisses." He smirked, knowing she would get annoyed.  
"If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked but, too late for that. 3 challenges. Singing, dancing and... what do you think?" she asked, interested that she had got herself into a fight in her first five minutes.  
"Fighting." Tumble and Pouncvil's jaws dropped. He wanted to fight a queen?  
"Ok then. Starts right now. Who's gonna judge?"  
"I will, Bella." Bombalurina walked over.  
"Hey, Bomba." Bella smiled. "Thanks."  
"I will too. I really want to see Plato get beat at fighting by a queen." said Alonzo.  
"Oh shut up." Plato glared at Alonzo.  
"And I will." Everyone turned to see Munkustrap standing there.  
"Oh, h-hello Mr Munkustrap. Tugger told me about you." Bella said quietly.  
"Thank you. I will get the rest of the tribe to settle down so you can have your duel."  
"Thanks Munku-" Bella stopped when she felt someone breathing down her neck. She turned around and saw a tom smiling at her.  
"You're very pretty, you know." He smelt her head-fur as she shook more and more. "Your head fur smells of strawberries and raspberries. Its nice." he said.  
"Ademetus, get back here!" An old tom came running over. "Sorry about that. He's not had his medication yet." he laughed as he pulled Ademetus away from her.  
"Do you want me to help?" Bella asked, wanting to help this old tom, who looked like he was about to faint, control Ademetus. She tapped his arm and he went still and stood up strait. She smiled as the old tom looked at her.  
"Thank you, young queen. I'm Asparagus jr." he smiled as he carefuly looked at Ademetus stood up strait. Bella clicked and Ademetus walked towards the direction Asparagus came from. Asparagus followed him.  
"Thanks again.."  
"Bella."  
"Bella. Nice to meet you!" he called as he entered the den after Addie (She thought that was an appropriate nickname).  
"Everyone is ready for you, Bella." Munkus said as Pounce and Tumble sniggered at how dirty it sounded.

Bella jumped onto the large tire that sat near the top of one of smaller piles of junk. She looked down at all the jellicles, clicked her fingers and started music. She started to sing,

I'm wide awake.

I'm wide awake.

I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling hard with an open heart.

A pure white queen and a gold and black queen sang with her.

(I'm wide awake) How did I read the stars so wrong?  
(I'm wide awake) And now it's clear to me that everything you see ain't always what is seems  
(I'm wide awake) Yeah, I was dreaming for so long.

I wish I knew then what I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down.  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on, on the concrete.

Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah) I'm falling from cloud nine

(I'm wide awake) Not losing any sleep  
Picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
(I'm wide awake) Need nothing to complete myself. Nooo  
(I'm wide awake) Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
(And It's too late) The story's over now  
The end.

I wish I knew then what I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Til I woke up on, on the concrete

Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine.

(I'm wide awake)  
Thunder rumbling  
Castle crumbling  
I am trying too hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake...

Bella took a deep breath after finishing while the whole junkyard exploded. She could see Jenny and her friend Jelly crying, Tumble and Pouncvil were staring and wolf-whistling at her while Munkus, Bomba and Alonzo were frozen in shock. They hadn't expected that out of such a small queen. Plato walked up to the tyre when Bella got off. He jumped up, stood up and winked at Tumble and Pouncvil, who jumped onto the tyre with him. A tuxedo tom ran over and produced a drum kit and a guitar. With Pouncvil on drums and Tumble on guitar Plato started to sing.

I'm through with standin' in line to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
Tumble and Pounce joined in.  
(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new den on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub  
Big enough for 10 plus me  
(Yeah, so what you need?)

I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big blue jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
(Been there, Done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher  
And James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'll even cut my fur  
and change my name

Cause we all just wanna be a big...  
After Plato finished Munkustrap announced  
"Now, you are competing by dance. Plato, you first."  
Plato stepped forward with a smirk on his face. Music started and he started break-dancing. After about 5 minutes he finished with a backflip and walked off. Bella stepped forward and spoke.  
"Apparently I am a female version of Tugger. Maybe..." She stopped when the music started, which sounded like a more girly version of Tuggers song. She smiled slyly as Tugger laughed and shouted  
"That's my girl!" She started dancing. As she danced, the younger toms crowded round her. She swayed her hips from side to side, smiling at Munkustraps reaction. The toms followed her hips. She fell backwards, where Pouncvil caught her and softly pushed her into Tumble, who picked her up and spun her around and threw her over to the tuxedo tom who caught her and levitated her into the air then dropped her where she landed in a pose even Bombularina would be jealous with. As the toms crouded round her, she dissapeared and reappeared in Tuggers arms and kissed him on the cheek. and jumped towards Plato, who seemed hypnotised by her as she smiled saucily and pushed him to the ground and pinned him there with her foot. He then realised,  
"I lost?" he asked himself. Bella pulled him up, leaned towards his ear and whispered,  
"Don't underestimate a mystic, Plato." She took a step back and was about to turn away when Plato hit her in her face, knocking her to the ground. Blood poured out of a large cut on her head. Tugger rushed over to her and turned her to face him. She wasn't breathing.  
"Jenny, help! She's not breathing!" he cried as he tried to restart her heart. He put his lips to her mouth to find Bella pushing back. She broke the kiss.  
"Do you not know when someone is holding their breath?" she laughed as Tugger held her close.  
"Never do that again." he laughed. "Wait, what about your head?" he asked, concerned. Bella smiled and shook her head. When she stopped, the cut wasn't there.  
"It doesn't hurt. Don't worry Tugger. I'm fine." she laughed. Munkustrap walked over.  
"Well, it seems you have won, Bella. Well done." He shook her hand.  
"No! I demand a rematch! She hypnotised me!" shouted Plato.  
"No she didn't Plato." came a voice from the shadows.  
"She just...let's say...She mesmorised you with her beauty." Two cats came out from the side of the tire. Bella could tell instantly they were mystics.  
"Coricopat and Tantomile. Coricopat can see the past and see into peoples thoughts while Tantomile can see into peoples future and control their minds." Bella said and smiled.  
"Bella-Tiana Somiform. Young queen-kit who is a very powerful mystic. Can conjour anything, including details. Can read minds, see into the past and the future. Has another power as well. We won't say it if you don't want us to." Tantomile said, smiling at this beautiful young mystic.  
"Thank you and I'll tell them." She looked at Jenny who nodded. She smiled and spun. She stood there as a human in blue jeans and a 'Dan-asaur's rule!' top. All the Jellicles gasped, except for the ones who knew this.  
"That." said a bouncing queen.  
"Is." said the pure white queen from the song.  
"EPIC!" all the kittens said in unison.  
"You look different from your jellicle form. You have the same coloured eyes as a human." said a shocked Alonzo. Bella spun and changed back again.  
"I prefer it if I'm a Jellicle. The only times I'm not is when I'm at school or visiting my human family." She smiled at Tugger who was staring at her chest.  
"Eyes up, Tugger. My face is up here not on my chest." she laughed. Everyone turned towards Tugger, who was as red as Bomba's fur. "Um, Jenny? Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
"Sure dear." Bella took hold of Jenny's arm and took her to the side of the junkyard.  
"Jenny, I'm moving out." she blurted out.  
"No, NO, NO! You are not moving in with Rum Tum Tugger, the tom who spent the last 2 songs staring at your chest!" Jenny raged. Bella cowered, aware that now everyone was looking at her. She quietly spoke.  
"I'm not moving in with him, Jenny. I've found a perfect spot for a den. It's a really wide and tall tree stump! I just need some things to put in it. Mungo and Rumple said they would get me some." Bella said. At that moment Mungo and Teazer walked over to her with a big bag.  
"'Ere ya go. Everythin' yew need to fill up a den." Teazer smiled. Jenny walked away towards Jelly.  
"So? Wher' is i'?" asked Mungo, excitedly.  
"It's on your table in your den now. Thanks." She hugged them both and went to talk to the other kittens.

She walked up to Pouncvil and Tumble who stopped fighting and looked at her, expectantly.  
"Hi guys."  
"Hey Bella."  
"Sup." Tumble said quietly.  
"Aww. What's the matter, Tumble? Worried you'll embarass yourself infront of me?" she asked jokingly.  
"Yeah." he whispered back. Bella laughed.  
"Well, don't be. The only way you will embarass yourself is if you keep staring at my chest you will be knocked out and when you wake you will be neutered." Bella said seriously. Tumble imeddiatly looked up. He saw Bella smiling beautifully. He knew what to do. He grabbed hold of the back of her head and pushed his lips against her. Her lips were so soft, like velvet. Bella was stunned but kissed him back. He broke the kiss first and smiled. He shyly said  
"You're the first person I've ever kissed." Bella looked at his shy face and smiled.  
"You're welcome." And she walked off. She could hear the boys shouting  
"Score!" and "Well done, mate!". Christ, if she had to live with that, she would die.

She walked over to the queen-kits opposite the toms. God, Tumble's lips tasted so nice. She sat down in front of the gold and black queen. She smiled sweetly.  
"Hey Bella-Brutus!" Said the hyperactive ginger and white queen. "I'm Etcetera! You can call me CETTIE!" she screamed.  
"Aren't you the kitten that is obsessed with Tugger? And what's with the Bella-Brutus?" Bella quiried. All the kittens sniggered.  
"We all saw you kissing Tumble. 'Lectra ran off when you did though." said the white queen. "She's the one who looks like a smaller and darker version of Bomba." Bella gasped.  
"Is he her tomfriend?" she asked, worried if she had just kissed someones tomfriend.  
"No, she just has a really big crush on him but he doesn't like her." smiled the white queen. "I'm Victoria. This is Cettie, as you know, and Jemima. She's got the best voice of anyone in the whole Jellicle community." Jemima smiled softly. Bella could tell that she was quite small.  
"Will you all stand up? I just want to know whos bigger than me." Bella asked polietly. All the kittens agreed and stood up. All of them were taller than her. Darn.  
"How are you so tiny? I would have thought Tugger would have liked a tall queen." Bella stared at Victoria and angrily said  
"I don't care if I'm small. It's better than being tall and unable to fit into small spaces." She stopped glaring and gave Jemima a confused look.  
"What are those burns on your back?" she asked polietly. Jemima stared at her.  
"How did... Oh yeah. Mystic. Well, my daddy put me on the oven when I didn't do as he asked."  
"Oh. Turn around." Jemima looked at her. "Do you want me to get rid of the scars?" she asked.  
"N-no. I don't like have magic cast on me."  
"That's alright." Bella suddenly thought of a brilliant plan. "Where did Electra run to?"  
"She ran to our secret den in the woods. Why?" asked Victoria.  
"I'm in a match making mood."

The 5 kittens were running through the forest. Bella, Victoria, Etcetera, Jemima and Tumble.  
"Right, this is it." They came to a large shed in the middle of the forest. Bella walked in. On the small chair sat Electra, crying her eyes out.  
"Hey, Electra. I'm really sorry. Someone's here to see you." Electra looked up and saw Tumble standing next to Bella. He rushed forward and kissed her passionatly. Electra looked at Bella who held up a little bottle. She mouthed 'Love potion' to her and left the room.  
"So how did it go?"  
"Good. Lets leave the-"  
"Bella!" Munkustrap interrupted. "You are not moving in with-"  
"Tugger. I know I'm not, I'm getting my own den." she said calmly. Munkustrap sighed. "And Tugger is moving in with me after we mate." she added. Munkustrap and the kittens gasped. "I'm joking! God, you really believed I would mate with Tugger?"

Mungo and Rumple dropped Bella's bag off at her new den. Bella picked it up and dragged it inside. After an hour of arranging all the items in the bag, she had the perfect den. It even had an upstairs! Bella slumped onto her bed. She was exausted! There was a knock on her door (There was a large peice of bark that had come undone). She opened the door and was greeted with a passionate kiss. Bella opened her eyes and saw Tugger. She closed her eyes again and gave a loud moan. Tugger broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.  
"You are the most beautiful creature on earth." He cuddled into her from behind. She purred at his touch. She turned and said to him  
"I love you Tugger. You a-"  
"Will you be my mate?" he blurted out. Bella's eyes widened.  
"Of course I will! But don't I need to be a jellicle? The others have accepted me but Old Deuteronomy hasn't yet."  
"Of course he will accept you. Do you want to know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you are special."

The next morning, Bella woke up to a cold bed. Where was Tugger? She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She saw Tugger dancing round the kitchen singing to 'California Gurlz' which was playing on the radio. Bella laughed when she saw him doing all the moves. Tugger turned around to see Bella standing there, laughing at his dancing.  
"Jealous much, Bella?" he laughed, still dancing.  
"Nope. Just questioning your sexulity." she smiled. Tugger pulled her towards him and kissed her. "Anyway, why are you wearing my apron?" she asked, looking at her newly made apron, covered in egg and what looked like blood.  
"I made scrambled egg with mice and chicken. Do you want some?" he asked, showing the mixture in a frying pan on the toy oven Bella enchanted to actually work.  
"Of course I do. I'm all tired out." She quickly kissed him on the lips. Tugger pulled her forward and kissed her again, for longer.  
"Ahem." They both turned and saw her father, SkimbleShanks, the railway cat.  
"Um...Hi Skimble."  
"I'll leave you two alone." he said quickly and ran out the room.  
"Oh shit."  
"Well, we're screwed.

AT BELLA'S SCHOOL

"Thank you for coming, Miss Keates." Miss taylor said to the woman sat infront of her.  
"No problem. So, what's Mollie done now?" Miss Keates asked, holding a little boys hand.  
"Well, she has the best levels, she is the fittest in the class. It's just... she's been acting a little strange, recently. She's silent when she runs and walks. She can run super fast. Everyday she gets told off for climbing the trees. She's suddenly become cautious of the trampolines when she used to climb strait on. Her eyes have changed colour, her hair is becoming darker, she has started to speak in a lower voice."  
"She's been acting strange at home as well. She sneaks out for days at a time, she doesn't eat, when she isn't sneaking out she stays in the back garden all night, staring at the moon. When she visted her aunt, she caught her on the roof!"  
"Is she happy at home? Is there anything troubling her?"  
"Not really. There was the cat incident."  
"Cat incident?" Miss Taylor questioned.  
"Yes, I got back from the shop and I saw her sat on the side, talking to a black cat. She asked it a question and it nodded." Miss Keates said.  
"I helped get it out." smiled the little boy.  
"Did this cat have a mane?"  
"Yeah, it did. It was really fluffy. When mummy said it looked scruffy it started licking the mane. It was funny." the little boy giggled like a little girl.  
"Charlie, don't giggle. It's not boylike." Miss keates frowned at the little boy, making him bow his head.  
"Well, thanks for coming, Miss Keates. I will see if I can get her a counciler."  
"Thanks you."

AT THE JUNKYARD

Bella and Tugger walked hand in hand towards the junkyard.  
"Hey Bella!" came a voice from behind them. Bella turned and saw Electra running towards them.  
"You go. I'll be there in a minute." She kissed Tugger on the cheek, waited till he turned a corner and ran towards Electra.  
"Guess what?" Electra said, obviously excited.  
"What?"  
"He asked me to be his mate!" Electra and Bella both fan-girled.  
"Oh my everlasting cat! Did you say yes? Please say you said yes." Bella said.  
"Of course I did! What about you and Tugger?"  
"Me and Tugger are...well... He asked me to be his mate. I said yes!" Electra's eyes widened in excitment.  
"Nooooo Waaayyyy!" she screamed. They both jumped up and down.  
"Yeah, he asked me las-" She stopped talking, worried if Electra would judge her from losing her innocence to Rum Tum Tugger, the Jellicle flirt.  
"Did you...?" Elctra asked, amazed.  
"I...yes. He came mine, we kissed and..." she sat down of the forest floor and cried. "I know you're ashamed of me. I am so sorry about Tumble. I didn't know, I just..."  
"I'm not ashamed of you. The same happened with Tumble and me." Bella looked up at Electra, who knelt down. "I thought you would be ashamed."  
"why would I?"  
"Because Tumble is 12. I'm 10. He's a little bit old for me."  
"I'm 9 and Tugger is 14. That is 5 years older." Bella smiled.  
Electra started to sing.

Made a wrong turn, once or twice...  
Dug my way out. Blood and fire.  
Bad decisions, thatsalright.  
Welcome to my silly life.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing,  
Underestimated,  
Look I'm still around...  
Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel,  
like you're less than  
less than perfect

Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel,  
like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk  
about your self, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head.  
make them like you instead  
So complicated look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
such a tired game. It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same

Oh woah

Pretty pretty please  
don't you ever ever feel  
like you're less than  
less than perfect

Pretty pretty please  
if you ever ever feel  
like you're nothing  
you are perfect to me.

The whole worlds scared  
so I swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking  
is an icecold bear  
So cool in lined we try try try  
but wetry too hard  
its a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics  
cause they're everywhere  
they don't like my jeans  
they don't get my hair  
Estrange ourselves  
And we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Yeah!

Oh pretty pretty please  
yeah yeah yeah

Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
like you're less than  
less then perfect

Pretty pretty please  
if you ever ever feel  
like you're nothing  
you are perfect  
to me, yeah

You're perfect  
You're perfect

Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
like you're less than  
less then perfect

Pretty pretty please  
if you ever ever feel  
like you're nothing  
you are perfect  
to me

Bella and Electra stopped jumping around, dancing and hugged each other.  
"You're a really good singer. Come on, lets get back to the junkyard." Electra said, smiling.

AT THE JUNKYARD

"Why Etcetera? She's nothing special. Jemima's got a brilliant voice, Victoria is a brilliant dancer, Bella is smoking hot and Electra is... Well, she's Electra." Pouncival said to Misto.  
"She's so pretty. She is really sweet. She isn't as beautiful as Bella, defiantly not, but she's just so... I don't know."  
"Well, how are you going to get her attention?"  
"I don't know! She won't listen to me when Tugger is any where near her!" Misto spat  
"Defiantly not with that attitude!" The kittens turned around and saw Tugger standing there. "So, you lot want to take Cettie away from me?"  
"Well, sort o-"  
"Great!"  
"Wait, what?" asked Tumble, confused.  
"Well,she is getting a little annoying and now that I have a ma-"  
"Wait! So you're going to help us get Cettie like Misto?"  
"Yes."  
"Great!"  
"Come on. You sooooo need a better haircut." Tugger dragged Misto into the pipe.  
"Ow! Tugger, please stop. It hurts."  
"No it doesn't. You're just a wimp."  
Bomba and Demeter walked past and heard voices coming from the pipe.  
"Tugger, please get off me! You're hurting me!"  
"Stop moving and it won't hurt!"  
"No, please! Stop, I don't want to do this anymore."  
"Well, I'm still going to because I want to."  
Bomba's and Demeter's eyes widened.  
"Tugger! Get your fat arse out here NOW!" Bomba shouted. Tugger came crawling out of the pipe.  
"God my stomouch hurts like hell. And my back."  
"I really am ashamed of you,Tugger." said Bomba, shaking her head.  
"What?" Tugger asked, confused.  
"Taking advantage of such a young tom like Misto." Demeter hung her head.  
"I'm not!"  
"Innuendo!" Pouncival and Tumble laughed.  
"Tugger, what's Bomba shouting about?" Misto came out of the pipe with a large quiff.  
"Apparently, I was taking advantage of you, Misto. I was just helping him get a girl to like him." Tugger growled.  
"Hey Tugger!" He heard a shout from the gates to the junkyard. He turned and saw Bella running towards him. She winded him as she gave him a massive hug. He picked her up and spun her around.  
"Hey Bella. So whaccha been doin' with Electra?" he smiled.

"Nothing..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Sweetie." Tumble said to Electra, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Hey."  
"Tugger, what day is it?" Bella asked.  
"Monday, why?" he said  
"what time is it?" she asked, worried.  
"Eight."  
"School!" Bella and Tugger shouted in unison. Bella quickly spun, turned human, kissed Tuggers cheek and ran out of the gates.

Bella arrived at the school and ran towards main reception. The receptionist started to drone,  
"Name, form an-"  
"Mollie, there you are." Bella turned around and saw a smiling Miss Taylor, standing with a woman with violet eyes. "This is Violet."  
"That's a bit of an ironic name. You're a counciler. Miss Taylor called you because I was acting strange. She acts as if I'm a pollicle." Bellas laughed. Miss Taylor awquardly said  
"Yes, Mollie, that is the reason Violet is here."  
"You have a strange aura. You like nature, you wanted to get married and have 2 children called Isobella and Micheal. You had 2 cats who were mates. They both drowned in a river after your 7th birthday. You became a counciler after your parents left you when you were 9." Bella cocked her head a little. "That's why you have scars on your wrist. You keep subconciously scratching your left arm where you were burnt when a bully scraped a spliff against your arm."  
"See what I mean? She makes things up, making them sound as if they are true."  
"But that is true." Violet said. She lifted up her sleave and showed them a large burn on her arm.  
"Mollie, what did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything. You're the one you thinks I'm crazy. I'm not crazy, I'm just limited edition. Now, if you'll excuse me, Violet wants to go talk in another room, away from you." Mollie walked towards a door on the other side of the room, opened it and walked in.

"Everlasting cat, she was so boring. She talked about her childhood, about her two cats."  
"Mollie, come in now. It's dinner-time." Bella turned and looked at Shelly. She got up, walked away from Electra and walked towards the backdoor with a blank expression on her face. She walked towards the fridge, took out a packet of ham and walked back out again.  
"Where are you going? I need to talk to you."  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"Ok then Shelly. What do you want?"  
"Your teacher said you were acting strange."  
"She isn't my teacher. Miss Taylor is my head of year."  
"You're moving schools. Tomorrow, you are going to London academy for disorientated children."  
"No! I can't move! I promised her that I would look after her! I said I would see her GCSE's! I'm not leaving my sister!" Bella screamed back.  
"Your sisters aren't even interested in you!" Shelly shouted, appalled at her behaviour. Bella picked up a vase and threw it at the wall near Shelly's head and ran out.

"Tugger!" Tugger turned around and saw a sobbing Bella running towards him, still in her human form.  
"What's the matter, sweetheart?"  
"She's gonna make me leave her! I can't leave her, I promised her I would look after her. She was going to name one of her kids after me. I can't leave her!" Bella sobbed into his fur as he held her close.  
"who?"  
"Nancy! Mum's made me move schools! I need a clone or something... Misto!" Bella ran off, towards Misto's den. "Misto! Are you in?" Bella banged on his door.  
"What's the matter, Bella?" Misto asked when he opened the door.  
"I need a clone."

"Why do you need a clone?" Misto asked, once in the room.  
"I can't live as Mollie Keates any more. None of the humans love me. Not like the Jellicles. Please?"  
"Tomorrow, 4 am, they will find you dead. Stabbed in the chest 7 times and shot in the temple. No fingerprints. They will never know who did it. You will live your human life as Bella-Tiana Somiforn. You can stop trying to stop your real hair colour and take out your contact lenses." Misto explained.  
"Thank you so much. Just got one more person to talk to."

"Nancy? Are you in?" Bella shouted through the letterbox of her best friend/sister's door. The door opened.  
"Hey Mollie, how are you?"  
"I'm going to be found dead tomorrow morning at 4 am."  
"What? No! You can't kill yourself! You promised me that you would look after me!"  
"I'm not going to kill myself. Misto made me a clone. Just know, I will always love you. You are always going to be my sister. I just can't live with them anymore. I need to show you something. Close your eyes." Bella turned into a cat. "Open them."  
Nancy looked down at Bella.  
"You're the cat who was sat on my wall."  
"Yes, and I know where that missing cat is. Lilly is in your trees. She stuck in between two branches." Bella said after changing back into a human. Nancy hugged Bella.  
"Thank you."  
"No, thank you for being my true sister. I have to go now. Send any letters by giving them to Lilly. When you save her she will trust you." Bella ran away after kissing her sisters forehead.

"Mollie, I'm sorry." Shelly said to the door of Mollies room. "Mollie?" She opened the door and screamed.

"This morning at 4 o'clock, Mollie Keates was found dead in her bedroom. She was stabbed 7 times in the chest and shot in the temple. Police have found no fingerprints or any traces of dna, therefore they are considering it to be a sui-" Tugger turned the TV Bella had conjured up off.  
"Are you sure you did the right thing, Bella?"  
"Yes. Jenny, can I still go to that school Shelly was going to send me to? I can't go back to the Academy. Please?" Bella asked her mother, who was sat holding Skimbles hand.  
"Of course. You need some new friends, not just kittens. And they won't recignise you as you'll have white and black hair and orange and purple eyes, for everlasting cats sakes." She smiled.  
"Well, to get into a school, the headteacher needs to have a meeting with you two."  
"Well, that's a predicament if I ever heard one." Skimble said.  
"I can make you into humans but only for about 2 hours."  
"That's alright. That'll be enough for a meeting."  
"I'll have to conjure up my levels and grades for them to see."  
"Don't lie and say you've got strait A*'s in everything."  
"I won't. I've got strait A*'s in everything except... Yeah, I got strait A*'s in everything. Shelly was the one who got all my report cards. " Bella laughed as a wad of papers appeared in her hand. "Right, pictures of my trampolining competition, my gynastics competition, my football tornement, my horseriding rosette, everything I need for a perfect school life." Bella smiled.

"Well, hello Mr and Mrs Somiforn."  
"No, our name is Tronagle. Somiforn is just Bella's name. We adopted her when we found her on the streets." Jenny explained to the teacher sat in front of her.  
"Oh, sorry. Well, from her report cards, I can see that she is a very intelligent girl but why do you wish to send her here? This is for kids who aren't on the right path."  
"We wanted to send her here for two reasons. The first, she said that her mother told her she wanted her to come this school because she was a... well, strange child. And the second, she has some...habits that any other schools don't like. She loves high places, but if she falls she doesn't get hurt that much. She can tell a lot about people just by the way they act." Skimble said.  
"That's alright. We have lots of differant facilities that can help her. She can stay here for a week, then if she doesn't like it we can see about differant schools she would like that have better facilities that suit her."  
"Thank you. Is this meeting done?"  
"Yes, it is. Thank you for letting me see you. Oh, I am Miss Rae. I teach P.E."  
"Then you will love Bella. She one of the most energetic people in our family."  
"Brilliant. Bye." The teacher let Jenny and Skimble leave.

"Hello kids and welcome to this new and fantastic week. We have a new student to our school. Bella, would you like to come forward?" Bella walked forward and smiled.  
"I'm Bella-Tiana Somiforn but everyone can call me Bella." Bella said to the large group of kids sat on desks infront of her.  
"Hiya Bella, I am Iradessa and I am the guiddance counciller. You will be taking lessons with me every week on Tuesdays. I am also head of Phynix which is the choirs name." A woman in her 20's said to Bella.  
"Well, I got my last counciller in tears during our first session so be afraid." Bella said in a joking voice.  
"Hi! I'm Olivia. Your hair is awesome!" A very tall girl came over, smiling. Bella smiled.  
"I was born with white hair. I just added the black myself. You look like you can do gymnastics pretty well."  
"I do. I'm, apparently, the best in the school."  
"Well, not for long." Bella said teasingly.  
"Bella, I have your timetable." Iradessa came over and handed her a sheet of paper.  
"Thank you Iradessa." Iradessa walked off. "She is so pretty!" Bella said to Olivia who was fiddling with her hair.  
"She is. What do you have Thursday, fourth period?" Liv asked, curiously.  
"Free. Why?"  
"No reason."  
"So, why are you here?"  
"I used to...I used to cut myself."  
"Then why are you still here?"  
"I love it here. The whole school becomes your family. I'm an orphan, you see."  
"I am too. Jenny and Skimble adopted me when I was 7."  
"Skimble? That's a strange name. Why are you here then? Too much for the other schools?"  
"Yeah. I like to be high."  
"As in...taking drugs?"  
"No, as in high places. Watch." Bella walked out into the courtyard, Olivia behind her. "Watch this." Bella ran at one of the walls of the single story building and climbed it. She stood up on the roof.  
"Woah! That's wicked! Me and ma homies were just watchin' ya sweet moves, sista'." Bella looked down and saw a group of boys. "Oh, boys, ain't this new girl fit?" All the boys nodded in agreement. Bella smiled and jumped off, did a front flip and landed on her feet, in front of the boys.  
"I guess you are the gangsters of the school." Bella said, walking round him. He turned around with her, staring at her chest. Bella noticed this and pushed him to the ground. All the boys laughed. Bella pulled him up. "I don't think you know what manners are. Stare at my chest again and I will personally rip off your...privates." Bella said seriously. The boys eyes widened.  
"Really? You think you could beat me and my pure skills? Bring it, sista."  
"Ok. You choose 3 topics you could beat me in."  
"Dance, singing and...flirting."  
"Well, I can multitask. I will do two of those things together." Bella brought out a radio from her bag and started the same music she played when she danced with Plato. She danced around all the boys.  
"Oh boy, am I getting hot. I think I'll take my jacket off." Bella said and took off her thick jacket. She was wearing her small, tiger-striped tum-top. She continued to dance around all the boys. Olivia was laughing in the background. The music stopped and Bella stood still.  
"Bella, you are officially a legend." Olivia said.  
"Thank you. Now, what should I sing?" Olivia whispered an answer in her ear. "Perfect."

I hate on traffic just as much as the next guy  
I try to bypass them  
if these basturds would just drive  
Rush hour traffic, stuck in hell  
bumper to bumper, such a fail  
Stuck in jail, my trucks a cell  
I'd rather stab my brain with a rusty nail

And when I'm driving, I'm driven  
And every ride that I sit in  
I lose my mind, I admit it  
And I'm quick to trip and lose my grip  
And flip you the bird  
and I'll rage  
Just like the nerd

Yeah, I see you in your lexus  
Rubber necking, checking messages  
Texting for directions  
while you're googling  
nekkid breasteses

These other drivers, they're all brain dead  
I swear the traffic lights see me  
and they all change red.  
I thought driving was basic  
but I aint got no patience  
This old lady needs Latex  
I think I'm going ape-shit  
'Cause my lane's looking like a line  
at the chinease drive through  
Why's everyone gotta drive at the same time I do?

"Well, now we all know you can rap, Bella." Bella turned around and saw Iradessa smiling at her.  
"Hi Iradessa. I was just showing the boys not to mess with a girl."  
"What? You showed them not to mess with you! They are gonna be crying tonight." Olivia said, giving Bella a high five.  
"Well, come Phynix tonight. They'll love your voice." Iradessa walked off.  
"There you are, Bella!" Miss Rae came over. "I just wanted to ask if you would show us how good you are at gymnastics. I have a lesson in a few minutes. Would you like to do a demonstration?"  
"I have P.E next, anyway Miss. I would love to."

All the students (and a few teachers) gazed in awe as Bella flipped around the room in a graceful style.  
"She's so good"  
"She's even better than Liv!"  
"How do you think she can do that, Miss Rae?"  
"I don't know, Kaleb. She's olympic grade. She's so casual."  
"Miss, are we going to learn that?" A small girl asked Miss Rae, who was staring at Bella.  
"Ask her, she might want to teach you, Charley." Everyone cheered as Bella stopped and bowed.  
"Thanks. I'm not that good." she said modestly.  
"Yes, you are!"  
"I also know magic."  
"Hey, that's my job!" One of the teachers stepped forward.  
"I do real magic, like taking this." She held up a blue watch.  
"Hey, that's mine!" said Miss Rae.  
"And I can change colours. Miss, throw me that ball."  
"The blue one?"  
"Yeah, that one." She caught it. It was now pink! "I also can climb really well." She ran at a wall, climbed up it and jumped and swung onto the doorframe.  
"Ok, you are..."  
"I'm limited edition." Bella said, dropping down. "Now, I think I heard someone wanting some lessons. Can anyone here do the splits?"

"Oh Tugger, It's amazing! They let me climb, they don't make fun of my eyes, they just love me!" Bella was in cat form on the school gate.  
"Brilliant. I heard what happened to Isobel."  
"What?"  
"She said she say a half man-half cat thing hugging you. She got sent to a mental institution."  
"Poor Isobel."  
"Well, I heard that Miss Rae phoned a coach from the olympics who saw a video of you. He wants to see you!"  
"Holy shit! This is brilliant but...I'm only 12. I have to be 16 to go into the olympics." Bella sighed. She couldn't let anyone know her secret. She looked up at her dorm window and saw Olivia staring at them with wide eyes. "Shit."

"What the hell was that?! A cat with exactly the same hair and eyes as you! What's going on?" Olivia said to Bella, whispering.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't t-tell yo-you..." Bella slurred. Suddenly, she fainted.

"She can't be, Jenny! It's just...She can't! She's too young!" Bella was awake but she couldn't open her eyes. She listened to Tugger argue with her mother.  
"I didn't believe it myself but she is. Misto said that her magic must have felf her love and made it possible."  
"Mum? Tugger? What's going on?" Bella managed to say. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.  
"You fainted when you were in school. Miss Rae knew I was a nurse and phoned us. I was at the junkyard and Skimble was at the station so Tugger picked up. Misto turned him human and he picked you up."  
"I was so worried about you." Tugger said, hugging her tightly. Bella winced.  
"Why does my stomouch hurt so much?" Bella moaned. "Must have ate a bad rat. Either that or Tugger's food has poisoned me." She laughed. Tugger and Jenny exchanged worried looks.  
"Bella, we need to tell you something. Just don't freak out, please."  
"Sure. What do you need to tell me? Worst case senario, I'm a zombie."  
"It's not that bad. But-"  
"You're eating for two." Tugger blurted out. Bella raised her eyebrow.  
"Yeah, funny. What's really..." Bella stopped talking and frowned. "You're saying I'm pregnant?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's alright. You're the one getting up at half 2 in the morning." Bella said calmly. "I'd have done enough work for nine months."  
"You really are calm about this? I almost had a heart attack!"  
"Well, I didn't expect it but with how much you-"  
"Bella-Tiana, you finish that sentance, you are walking out of her with no fur." Jenny warned her.  
"Sorry mum, yeah, I don't care less. I think you might want to check Electra as well." Bella said before sliding off the table.

"Electra, Jenny wants you." Alonzo said to his daughter-in-law.  
"Thanks Alonzo."  
"Tumble, go with your mate."  
"Yes dad."  
Electra and Tumble walked, hand in hand, towards Jenny's den.  
"Electra, Bella is pregnant. According to her, you and Tumble...well...You did the same as her and Tugger. She believes that there is a chance that you are as well." Jenny explained to the bewildered couple in front of her. A few minutes later Jenny spoke.  
"Congratulations. You have 3 kittens."  
"Oh...I..."  
"That's...Um...Brilliant." Tumble said nervously.  
"Don't worry, guys. I'll make sure no one judges you." The couple turned around and saw Bella and Tugger standing in the doorway.  
"Thanks Bella, but I'm not sure I'm ready to handle kids."  
"Well, from what little logic I have, I think our kits are due on about the same date. Jenny can give Tugger and Tumble a scolding for getting her two 'daughters' pregnant and I can get us all the food we need."  
"Brilliant idea." Jenny beamed. "You two," she said pointing to Tugger and Tumble. "You are on herb duty until the kits are born."  
"Jenny, you told Electra how many kits she is going to have. Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked.  
"I don't know. I'll check now, if you want. Follow me." Bella followed Jenny into the other room. Jenny told her to lie down. When she did she poured a gel onto her stomouch.  
"You've got about 7 kittens." Jenny smiled.  
"That's brilliant!" Tugger said, beaming.  
"You say that now, wait until they're able to walk. They'll get stuck everywhere and you'll be the one getting them out." Bella teased

"Crap, this hurts." Bella was 8 1/2 months on. She was trying to get up out of bed,  
hoping to avoid squashing her large stomouch.  
"Tell me about it." Electra said. Tugger and Tumble didn't come back from herb duty last night so Bella let Electra stay the night.  
"Well, now that you're awake, we might as well get something to eat."

"Professor, the news has only just come in."  
"Well, why wasn't it in 7 months ago?! I need to fulfil the prophecy! She cannot be pregnant. She is destined for..."

"Oh everlasting cat, you do hunt really well, Bella." Electra said, stuffed from the 20 rats she had just eaten.  
"Well, I do know where all the animals live and I give them a lot of...well, lets just say that they are mating like crazy." Bella laughed. A rustle came from behind them. Bella's head turned and saw a pair of chocolate eyes. Bella and Electra backed away. "Who's there?"  
"Me and three others have just arrived here. We're here to fight." A white and brown fox with nine tails walked out of the bush.  
"Who are you?" Electra asked, protectively holding her stomouch.  
"My name is Hermione Granger. You look extremely like Mollie Keates, that muggle girl who died about 9 months ago."  
"Don't say that name. I can't stand that name." Bella said feircly. She shot a lightning bolt at the fox.  
"So you're one of the mystics. Which one are you related to?" The fox smiled, turned and stood in its place was a teenge girl with brown hair and eyes. Bella and Electra both gasped. Bella smiled, turned and became human.  
"Bella-Tiana Somiforn, at your service Miss Granger." Bella bowed but immediatly winced.  
"Oh my goodness, are you Ok?"  
"Why do people ask that when it's obvious that I'm not?" Bella asked furiously. "I'm pregnant, for fucks sake." She growled and turned back into a Jellicle.

"Hello, my Jellicle friends. I am Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts. As you should know, Macavity is going to start a war. This time he has Voldemort on his side, an evil wizard. We are going to help you fight. I have brought 3 of my best students. Ron Weasley, Ha-... The other two must have wandered off." An old man stood in front of the tribe.

"Well, lets get goi-" Suddenly a large wolf jumped in front of the three animals. Hermione jumped in front of the two jellicles but then calmed.  
"Harry, don't scare us like that! These two are pregnant!" Hermione shouted, annoyed. The wolf whimpered and spun. In its place was a boy with scruffy black hair and bright green eyes.  
"Sorry, Hermione. I wanted to scare you. Sorry. I didn't notice you were pregnant." Harry apoligised.  
"B-Bella..." Electra stared at Bella. "M-my water just br-broke."

"Help!" All of the tribe turned and saw 4 figures running towards them. Bella, a kitsune, a dire wolf and Electra, who was being carried by the wolf. "Tumblebrutus, get your fat arse over here and help your mate, who is about to give birth!" screamed Bella. Jenny, Jelly and Tumble ran towards Electra.

"Oh no. Please, Everlasting Cat, please let her live. I will give my own life to save hers. Please let my mate live." Tumble was outside Jenny's den, pacing up and down.  
"You alright, mate?" Ron walked up to Tumble.  
"Shut up, you stupid human. You don't understand. She isn't old enough! She's only just had her first ball! Oh Everlasting Cat, what have I done? My mate is 10 fucking years old!"  
"So you're sort of married to a 10 year old?" asked Ron, confused.  
"Fuck off and leave him alone!" A large black and white jellicle came over and pushed Ron to the ground. "You annoy my son again and I swear, I will kill you." Alonzo threatened.  
"Alonzo, leave him alone! You're supposed to be on guard duty." Bella came over, eyes flashing. She grabbed Alonzo by the tail and dragged him away. "Sorry 'bout him. He's really over protective of his son." Bella smiled and helped Ron to his feet.  
"Thanks Bella." Ron looked at Bella's eyes. They were two differant colours. Her hair was white and black, whereas her mane was the opposite. Her teeth were perfect white. When she smiled, her eyes twinkled.  
"Ron, be careful. She's taken." A black and tan Maine Coone came over and kissed Bella on the lips. Bella giggled and moved his paw to her stomouch.  
"They're moving! I think one's doing pelvic thrusts!" Tugger laughed.  
"Well, if he is then you're going to be the one trusting him not to get a 9 year old pregnant." Bella said as she tickled him under the chin.  
"Hey, don't blame me for your sexiness." Tugger purred and gave Bella a passionate kiss.  
"Get a room, Tugger!" Misto shouted.  
"Got over Cettie yet, Misto?" Tugger jeered back. Misto walked away, mumbling to himself.

"They're beautiful. What are they gonna be called?" Bella asked Electra, who was holding her 3 new kittens.  
"Kida, Dewanto and... Belle." Tumble smiled at his mate.  
"We were wondering...will you be their godmother?" Bella's eyes widened.  
"Of course!"  
"Thanks."

"She's so pretty. She can do magic as well." Harry sighed as he thought of Bella.  
"Number one, She's taken. Number two, she's 9 years old." Ron explained.  
"Only in cat years. She's 12 in human."  
"Still, thats three years younger than you."  
"So? Tugger's 5 years older than her and he got her pregnant!" Harry spat/.  
"Will you two stop it? Bella has gone through a lot and she doesn't need you two flirting with her." Hermione shouted through the thin wall.

"Bella, when's your birthday?" Tugger asked his mate. She was about 4 days away from her due date.  
"11th August. Why?"  
"What?" Tugger asked in disbelief. "That's the day of the jellicle..."  
"I believe it is Old Deuteronemy." sang Coricopat and Tantomile. Old Deuteronemy walked into the clearing. He took one look at Bella and sank to his knees.  
"You!" He said as he pointed at her. Bella stared at him as he sank to the ground. "No, you can't be here. Not yet. No, I promised him! She can't be pregnant. No, please no. He'll kill me."

**A/N: Oh No!Old D won't accept Bella! What's gonna happen? Find out next week! DragonRising out :)  
**


End file.
